Closer, Further Away
by Ravenspear
Summary: Lucifer gives Castiel something he wants. Castiel would probably rather that he hadn't. Lucifer/Castiel.


**Title:** Closer (Further Away)**  
Pairing:** Lucifer/Castiel  
**Notes:** Very, _very_ dubious consent.  
**Summary:** Lucifer gives Castiel something he wants. Castiel would probably rather that he hadn't.

* * *

Lucifer is not gentle when he picks Castiel up from the floor, drags him to his feet by the lapels of Jimmy's old trenchcoat. His hand is not gentle where it rests against the back of Castiel's head; icy, unyielding fingers clenched tight in Castiel's hair. And his mouth is not gentle, pressing harshly against Castiel's own, all cold lips and biting teeth.

Castiel wants to fight it, wishes he could, but he is tired and he is hurt and he is so very nearly human, and his feeble struggles are so very easily fended off.

He wants, even more, to not feel the exhilaration he experiences with Lucifer this close; close enough that he can almost taste the crisp winter chill that is Lucifer's Grace, glowing cold and white underneath the flesh of his vessel. He wants to not want that poison Grace touching his own dying one, rekindling it until he burns bright again, like he did once. He wants to not want, but he _does_, so very much.

Lucifer chuckles darkly against Castiel's lips, his ice-cold breath filling Castiel's mouth as he gasps. "My, my," he says, smiling in a mockery of affection as he traces fingers lightly across a bruised cheek, a split lip. "Look at you. You used to be so defiant, so stubborn, and now... Now you pant for me like a _whore_, Castiel."

Castiel cringes, shame hollowing out his stomach and heating his face, and he closes his eyes against Lucifer's knowing, amused gaze, and wishes, fervently, that he could just disappear from here. From Lucifer, and the want that still curls hungry in his chest.

"Oh no, don't close your eyes," Lucifer chides, tilting Castiel's head up. "Come on, Castiel. Look at me," he coaxes, hands now on either side of Castiel's face, keeping him fast there, their foreheads resting against each other. "_Look at me_."

And Castiel cannot resist a command like that, the order of a superior spoken in the lilting tones of an affectionate lover. So he opens his eyes and is caught in the calm of Lucifer's gaze, still and beautiful.

"Good boy," Lucifer whispers, pressing the chastest of kisses against Castiel's lips. "For that, I will give you what you need." And then the kiss is chaste no more. Lucifer bears down upon Castiel with the force of eons, kissing hard enough to leave a new host of bruises, and pushing him backwards the five steps to the wall. "I'll give you what you _want_," he hisses into Castiel's mouth.

Then Lucifer's steps back, and his hands are like vices on Castiel's arms as he turns him around, pushes him face-fist against the rough, gray wall. "I don't really need to see your face for that, though, do I?" he asks conversationally, hand sliding up Castiel's arm, shoulder, neck, and into the hair at the back of his head. Then he grabs a tight hold and yanks, and Castiel hisses at the scrape of concrete against his bruised cheek as Lucifer pulls his head into a satisfactory position. "Besides," Lucifer says, leaning in close, lips and ice-cold breath brushing the shell of Castiel's ear, "do you think you could even stand the sight of my true form, in the state you're in? Or would I just burn out your eyes?"

Castiel squeezes his eyes shut against the humiliation of what Lucifer's body pressed close to him makes him feel, and against the reminder that he is _less_. Less than what he should be, and has been, and less than Lucifer is, even after eons trapped in Hell. In return, Lucifer just laughs; a breathy near-kiss against Castiel's neck.

"Oh, Castiel, you truly are a lovely little thing," Lucifer murmurs, arm wrapping around Castiel's waist, and hand coming to rest softly on his stomach. "It's almost a pity that I can't just keep you like this. So pretty and pathetic and..." Lucifer's hand reaches lower, fingertips just barely slipping past the waist of his pants, and Castiel twitches, breath hitching, "..._responsive_."

Lucifer's fingers linger there, light and playfully teasing while Castiel tries to breathe through the shameful anticipation. "Would you ask me for it?" Lucifer asks suddenly. "Would you put your wants into words if I said you had to?" He bites down on Castiel's neck, sharp and vicious, then soothes the mark with his tongue. "Would you ask me to take you against this wall like a whore, if that's what it took, Castiel?"

"No," Castiel forces out through clenched teeth, a small pathetic noise, barely audible.

"Really?" Lucifer asks, and he sounds genuinely intrigued. "If I were to leave right now, you wouldn't beg me for this? Beg me to stay?"

"_Never_," Castiel promises.

"Well, isn't that amazing; he still has a little bit of pride left," Lucifer coos. "And I do so love the prideful," he continues wistfully. "So of course, I cannot let you go to waste."

And then. And _then_.

There is a hand down the front of his pants, cupping and stroking, and there is cold white fire burning along his back, through his soul, feeding the dying embers of his Grace until it roars violent and fierce like the birth of suns.

And there is Lucifer's laughter, dark and beautiful in his ear.

And there are wings - _his_ wings - stretching wide as they never have, feathers lightening where Lucifer's Grace touches them until they are all pure, _blinding_ white.

It is all beautiful, all ecstatic; like Heaven and angelsong and belonging and _home_.

Then Lucifer squeezes his cock, and bites down hard at the base of one of his wings, and Castiel explodes into a nova of light and Grace and pure euphoria, and everything around him is consumed in vicious divine flame.

When Castiel comes to, Lucifer is gone, and he is alone on a cold concrete floor. There is an unpleasant sticky coldness in his pants, and a flaking white smear on the trenchcoat where Lucifer must have wiped his hand.

And deep inside his chest, Lucifer's Grace pulses and shines and poisons.

Castiel closes his eyes.

He doesn't leave for a while.


End file.
